Small Tales
by RosalynOfTheNight
Summary: Supernatural drabbles and ficlets series.
1. Back in Your Arms(DeanJo)

Back in your arms

It was the second day since Dean was back topside and he was going to pay the Roadhouse a visit. He entered and it felt so good to come back there. When sat down at the bar a glass was shattering. Ellen had just spotted him. She approached him carefully but Dean gave her a lopsided smile. They went through all the checks before they hugged. After a short chat about what happened he looked around.

"Where's Jo?" Ellen rushed to the back but Jo came out. She looked at him as if she had seen a ghost. "I thought you were dead," she whispered. "I was," he shrugged. "And I'm back." Jo hugged him also tightly, before letting him go quickly looking down embarrassed. The blonde woman had to swallowed hard and bit her lips not to shed a tear of relief. "I missed you so much," she said and her voice was trembling." She looked at his face and noticed how worn out it looked and his bright emeralds looked so much older than she remembers them. Dean put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I missed you too," he said, looking down at her and kissed her.

At this moment Ellen came back but neither of them noticed or even cared at all. Jo wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him back longingly. She was just so happy to have him back and whatever he had been through in hell she would be there for him and try to make it better.


	2. Home is where the heart is(wincest)

Home is where the heart is

Sam returned to the bunker after an early morning jog with breakfast, more beer and pie. He wore a hoodie and jogging pants. As he put the food and beer in the fridge in the kitchen Dean appeared in his robe. Apparently he just got out of bed. "Morning," Sam said to his brother who looked at him as if he was from another planet. "What?"

"I never get used to your new getting healthy habit."

Dean went past him and examined the fridge and his face lit up as he saw the pie and beer. With a grin he shurgged, "Dude, It's not a bad thing though."

Sam rolled his eyes and went to shower while dean made them some bacon and eggs. He was relieved that Sam seemed to get better after the trials had almost killed him. Also he was glad that they had the bunker to stay. He wasn't sure how good it had been for his brother's health especially in the time before the last trial if he had to sit in the car for hours or stay in a motel room. Here he could take better care of Sam.

He shoved the eggs and bacon on two plates and took it to the dining room as Sam went in showered and changed in his jeans and plaid shirt. Sam grabbed some books from a pile he had stashed near by the other day and sat down at the table the plate put in front of him by Dean. "Thanks." Dean sat across of the table with a mug of coffee. He shot a glance at the books and the computer next to Sam.

"So more research on the angels then today? Don't you want to have a break eventually?" He asked and shoved some eggs into his mouth. "Why?" His brother replied, nose already in a book. "I'm good. Great actually." Dean tilted his head. "Good." The older brother couldn't help it because it was one of his characteristics, like woven in his genes to worry about Sam, no matter how much his younger brother assured him he was okay.

"You know, Sammy, I thought about what you said the other day when I asked you why you haven't moved in yet." Sam looked up. "Yeah?"

Dean swallowed his breakfast down. "See, I still think it's the closest to a home we had ever had since you know. But I get it for you home probably means something else. So I'm curious what would you call home?"

Sam hesitated and thought for a moment. "I don't know. As I said I never had something similar. Always on the road and college didn't felt like home either." He shrugged and Dean raised his eyebrows. "You know," Sam continues. "I think it's not necessarily a place, more like you know, home is where the heart is." Dean choked a little on his eggs. "And where would that be?" Sam looked at him with a grin and said nothing, then returned to his reading. Dean was confused and finished his breakfast.


	3. My Wings only for you to feel(Sastiel)

My wings only for you to feel

Sastiel: Cas showing his wings to Sam with Sam all facinated on how the bone structure works while Cas is all proud of his wings? idk xD

It was early morning but Sam was already up and in the kitchen while Dean was still sleeping soundly in is room after they came back to the bunker from a long day out on a hunt. Sam had just made some coffee as the subtle flutter of wings was to hear and Castiel stood behind him. Sam knew it at once. "Morning Cas." He said and turned. "Morning," the angel answered. "Anything you want? Or why are you here?" Sam wanted to know but Castiel only shook his head. Sam understood and smiled. When the angel turned up like this he usually needed a break from his heavenly duties and he liked to spend some time with the Winchesters.

They went over to Sam's room so that they wouldn't wake up Dean. They sat down the bed and filled each other in on what had happened lately. Then something came to Sam's mind. "Hey, uhm, can I ask you something?" he asked and Cas nodded. "Sure, what do you want to know?" "I was wondering how your wings look like. I've never seen them. I'm just curious."

A little smile appeared on Castiel's lips. "I can show them to you, if you like." Sam nodded in excitement. Cas stood in front of him and spread out his wings. Sam gasped. "Woah, they are amazing! " He reached out hesitantly to touch them gently. Cas was still smiling proudly as he let Sam touch and explore his wings. "Actually they're even bigger but I can't unfold them completely here. They are very strong. You know how far and fast they can take me."

Sam had surrounded Cas and traced the fragile looking structure of the wings with his fingertips causing Cas to shiver a little. Sam giggled. "They look so fragile and fluffy; it's almost unbelievable they are so strong. They look beautiful," Sam said fascinated. "Of course they do they are wings of an angel," Castiel said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Sam was facing him again and was taken by surprise as Cas folded his wings around him. Despite his height Sam fitted beneath them completely and they felt warm and soft around him.

"Now you know how my wings feel."


	4. Little Happy Times (wincest)

Little happy times

It has turned dark outside in Lebanon but Sam and Dean don't notice much of it. They have come back from a hunt and are exhausted but it is too early to go to sleep yet. On their way they had stopped by and got some pizza for dinner.

They sit down on the bed in Sam's room, plates with their double cheese pepperoni pizza on their knees and watch Scary Movie.

When they finish their food the movie is nearing the end. Sam had already yawned multiple times. He scoots closer to his brother's side resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean looks at him with raised eyebrows. Sam only snuggles closer. "What's that?" Dean asks. Sam blushes slightly. "I'm just a little…needy." he shrugs. Dean chuckles and turns off the TV. Sam looks at him in question.

"C'mere." Dean grins and puts his arm around Sam who immediately pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips meet eagerly and Dean smiles into the kiss. Sam wraps his arms around Deans neck as he sinks back into the mattress, Dean over him lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

"Stay here," Sam mutters as they pull apart to get some oxygen. He only receives a quick nod as an answer and their mouths crash onto another again. Sam with all his height and mass push up against Dean, presses his brother backwards into his pillow not breaking the kiss. His tongue playing teasingly with Deans, pulling away again and he's sucking and nipping on Dean's lower lip. The older gives away little whines and Sam smiles. Then he yawns again and Dean is laughing.

"We should sleep" Sam mutters sleepily but content. Dean pulls the covers over them and turns off the light. Sam's head falls heavily down on his brother's chest, he wraps an arm around his torso and Dean does the same. Now letting slip out a yawn as well he snuggles closer to his younger brother and they both fall asleep as soon as they shut their eyes.


	5. You're my favorite (sastiel au)

_fluffy sastiel teacher/student or professor/student au prompt on tumblr_

* * *

What Sam remembers best of his first day as professor of history are the bright blue eyes filled with curiosity looking up to him from the front row. Castiel is one of the best students in his class but he is also shy and the fellow students think of him as weird or call him a nerd. Sam thinks that's not fair, Castiel is just curious and interested but hasn't made many friends yet so he reads in the library when the other students go to the college party.

One day Sam meets him there, sitting on his own over a huge mythology book. Sam walks over to Castiel with a smile and asks him what he's reading. The young student blushes a little as he says "An article about angels and people who have been visited by angels over the centuries."

"Is it for your essay?" Sam asks and Castiel nods. They talk about how Castiel is doing in class and how he likes college so far. Well, it is more like Sam asks and Castiel answers.

"You're my favourite."

It slips from the boy and Sam smiles, showing dimples and he knows this is one of the best parts of his job, the connecting to the students.

Sam likes it how Castiel is watching him. Sometimes it feels like the blue eyed student is the only one paying attention to him when he talks in front of the class while the others seem to sleep with their eyes open. It's like only them in the room then with Sam telling Castiel about all the good and bad stuff happened in the past and how it had influenced the present and the future and Castiel sucks it all in like right from Sam's lips.

"You can call me Sam."

They meet in the library or outside on the campus after classes and as some time has passed Castiel more and more opens up to Sam and only to him. Castiel's father is an alcoholic. He had a rough childhood and several therapists, so he is glad to go to college and away from him.

"You know, you can always come to me if you have a problem or just need to talk." Sam offers one day. It's not the first time he had said that but Castiel gives him a warm smile.

"Thank you, Sam" he says and hugs his professor, his friend tight. Castiel has felt misunderstood and never really felt loved. But now he does. Just by someone talking and listening to him, someone who takes interest in him and understands him. Some of the damage caused by his past is just about to heal as he is held close by Sam in their embrace.

"You're welcome."


	6. fluffy angsty weecest ficlets

fluffy + angsty weecest drabbles &amp; ficlets

* * *

**Tears at night**

When Dean comes back to the motel room late Sam pretends to be asleep but he hears Dean lightheaded walking and shuffling around and can smell perfume and sex. He tries hard to keep his tears silent and when Dean is finally sound asleep on the bed next to him Sam gets up quietly and locks himself in the bathroom, sits down against the wall, arms wrapped around his knees pulled up to his chest and he cries.

He cries because he is so messed up.

Cries because he loves his brother more than he should.

Cries because Dean would never want him like he wants Dean.

Sobbing Dean's name through his tears he reaches his hand into his pants and starts stroking his already half-hard cock. Sam doesn't know how many times he has already done that but it's never been enough. It isn't enough to stop this aching feeling in his chest, to erase the shame and guilt or the thought of Dean's disgusted look if he ever would find out.

**Just one more**

It is dawn and the first light comes through the shabby blinds barely covering the only window of the motel room. Sam slowly awakens but doesn't care to open his eyes yet. He shifts sleepily and wants to go back to sleep at least for an hour. He can hear Dean's shallow breathing and slightly snoring in the other bed. He doesn't know how much time has passed as he hears Dean move. Sam keeps his eyes closed but he thinks Dean is awake now. He can hear the sheets rustling and the bed creak. Sam doesn't want to get up yet so he pretends to be asleep as the light sound of Deans bare feet on the floor are audible, they come closer, Sam can almost smell Dean's scent in the small room they share. His heart begins to race and he keeps his eyes shut.

Suddenly the brightness on his closed eyelids is shadowed. Dean must be standing in front of his bed. Sam tries to breathe as shallow as he can, pretending to be still fast asleep. He knows what is going to happen. It has happened a few times now and every morning when he wakes up he keeps lying in bed waiting for it to happen again. A minute or so passed by and Sam thinks he's dying from anticipation.

Then he feels Dean leaning down, coming closer. He probably holds his breath because Sam can't hear or feel breathing but Dean's body warmth and scent is all over his face and he has to keep himself from inhaling all of it, he would give his pretence away.

Another moment goes by and it itches Sam to just grab Dean's face and pull him down. But then he can feel Dean's lips on his mouth. Their lips are connected softly only for a second, in a brief gently kiss. But it gives Sam tingles all over his skin and butterflies in his stomach and he has to bite his cheek not to smile happily or Dean would know he is awake.

* * *

**Morning hour**

Dean wakes up early; it is a habit even though he could sleep in because it is Sunday. Dean blinks the light away and looks over to the other bed where his younger brother is still sound asleep, curled up, only a bulge under the cover, which is slightly moving from Sam's shallow breathing. A foot looks out underneath and Dean smiles. His brother has grown so tall and it doesn't look like he will stop growing any time soon.

Dean gets up and goes to the bathroom. He washes his face and brushes his teeth. By the time he goes back to the room where his brother still sleeps he is fully awake now. It urges him to wake Sam up but he decides to let him get his beauty sleep. He stands in front of his brother's bed and watches him for a moment.

Sam looks so young and innocent, bangs messy in his face, pink lips slightly parted. It is not the first time that Dean thinks his brother is beautiful or that he wants to kiss those lips. And he hates himself for it. Dean doesn't know what makes him do it in this quiet morning hour but he bends down, brushes a bang of Sam's shaggy hair out of his face and softly kissed Sam's lips with his.

Sam's eyes jolt open as Dean pulls away, face red and in shock. Sam looks sleepily and confused at his older brother who looks anywhere but at Sam.

"Sorry," Dean mutters. "Did I wake you?" Sam frowns at him. "Obviously." He says and rubs his eyes. When Dean looks back at him, Sam is smiling and Dean melts a little bit. "I like it to wake up like this though." Sam says. Dean smiles and ruffles Sam's hair. "Let's get breakfast."

* * *

**Don't be mad at me**

"No, Dean. I don't take this shit anymore!" Sam yells and storms into the bed room, slamming the door behind him. Dean hears the click as the key turns and he is locked out. His fist slams against the solid wood. "Sammy, don't do that. Come on, open up!"

"Go away!" is the angry response. Dean sighs and tries some more hitting his fist against the door to get his little brother to open up; to no avail. He pleads some more, begging Sam to come out and talk to him. Dean spends fifteen more minutes knocking at the bedroom door until his knuckles are red but he hasn't get anything in return. His little brother can be such a stubborn little bitch sometimes. The older brother gives up ad decides to just wait until Sam calms and comes out by himself.

Two hours later Dean tries again. "Sammy? Are you hungry? Come on you have to eat something." Still no answer. Dean goes to the kitchen and comes back with a tray filled with a pizza and coke. He puts it in front of the door. He knocks again. "I put it down here if you're hungry."

As he checks an hour later he finds the tray empty and grins as he brings it back into the kitchen. Even if they have a fight, Dean makes sure that his brother is missing nothing.

It's past ten in the evening and Dean is on the couch watching TV as he hears the soft pads of naked feet approaching. He smirks to himself and then Sam stands before him, eyes all puffy and red. The younger one looks at his big brother who gives him an inviting smile and a brief not. That's enough for Sam to get on the couch beside Dean and snuggle into his inviting arm. Dean knows Sam has forgiven him and that his little brother can't stay mad at him for long.

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

Sam just nods and leans his head against Dean shoulder.

"Jerk."

Dean chuckles. "Bitch."

* * *

**It gets better**

Sam sits on the motel bed, head resting on his pulled up knees. He doesn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. He hates this life. He hates always to be the freak. He doesn't look up when his brother returned. "What's up Sammy?" Sam doesn't respond to Dean's question. He knows Dean is looking at him with worried green eyes. He doesn't want his brother to worry about him.

When he feels the mattress sink a little and Dean sits beside him he tilts his head a little bit to get a glimpse at his brother's concerned face. Sam won't cry he had given up on that years ago but he is so close to breaking down.

"I don't want this anymore." He whispers. There's no explanation necessary Dean knows what he is talking about, Sam had told him earlier. He wraps his arms around his legs tighter and buries his head in them. He feels how Dean puts an arm around him and holds him close. Sam shifts and nuzzled into Deans leather jacket inhaling the scent of worn leather. It calms him.

"I know, Sammy. I'm here. It gets better." Dean rubs Sam's back. "Promise?" Sam mumbles and looks up to his big brother. "Promise," Dean answers and presses his lips on Sam's hair. Sam nods slightly and feels better. Dean had never broken a promise to him. He knows Dean is always there for him and nothing else matters.

**Sammy's gone**

He knew it for days now but Dean still couldn't believe it. Sam was going to college. He was going to leave him. He was going to leave him to go to college. Dean was angry and disappointed. They were family, they were in this together and they were supposed to be together forever. It was always him and Sam, always had been. And now it was over. Because of a stupid fight Sam had with their dad.

Dean wanted to punch someone, hit something and he had to go far away from his father. John knew this and was who knows where. Better for him. Dean was still furious and couldn't calm down since they had brought Sam to Stanford this morning. A mumbled "I'm sorry" and "goodbye, see you around" from Sam and a hug that was all then his Sammy was gone.

Dean flopped down on the motel bed, anger fading away and sadness arising from the depth of his heart. The thought that he wouldn't see his brother again in a long time was tightening around his chest like suffocating him. A silent tear formed in the corner of his eye and rolled down his face.


	7. demonkink angel's touch(MegBalthazar)

It wasn't the first time that Meg was kissed by an angel but this time was different. They weren't in the middle of a battle with hellhounds on their trail. It was in the heat after the battle.

Meg went over to Balthazar; she dug her fingers into his shirt and kissed him rough to distract him and escape. The angel was perplex but not stupid. He pushed the small demon against the wall of the abandoned building and ravished her mouth. When he pulled away he smirked. "What was that for?"

Meg panted and wiped her mouth. "For saving my life. I get that it wasn't on purpose but those guys you just ganked weren't exactly good friends of mine." She shrugged.

"You're welcome, dear." Balthazar replied with a chuckle. He stood still close to her, their bodies pressed together. Meg looked up to him with a grin.

"That was a good one by the way." Balthazar winked at her and put his left hand against the wall next to her so that she was trapped beneath him. "Of course, it was an angelic kiss." He grinned at her. She licked her lips, reached into the angel's hair and yanked him down to crash their mouths together once more.

Their tongues fought for dominance and Meg smirked into the kiss as she could feel Balthazar hard against her thigh. "What is that, do you have some kind of demon kink?" She chuckled but he shut her up with his mouth again, sucking on her lower lip and then she tasted iron, spit and blood got mingled in their mouths.

Meg put one leg around the angel's thigh and he held her up against the wall so she could wrap her leg around his waist. He let go of her mouth and kissed along her throat, sucks and bites down what caused the demon to moan. "You obviously like to be touched by an angel. I heard you also exchanged spit with my brother Castiel. I have to admit you have style."

Meg snorted. "Shut up you can do better things with your mouth." Balthazar chuckled. "Indeed I can. But you need to earn that."

Then Meg's hands reached between them to open his pants and then her own since he needed his both hands to support them. When Meg took his cock out it was hard and stiff and big. She licked her lips. Balthazar moaned and rubbed himself against her.

"Come on." Meg growled, bucking her hips up and groaned as Balthazar slid into her, pushing her harder into the wall. She clawed her fingers into his back through his shirt into the flesh. Balthazar moaned loudly as he pounded deeper and faster into her. Meg threw her head back and the angel pulled at her hair and forced her into a kiss again.

The demon now had both legs wrapped tightly around his hip as he thrust faster and harder, filling her up so good. "Fuck. Yes. More." Meg stammered breathless, eyes flashing black and back. For a second she thought she saw his wings.

Then they both moan in pleasure as Balthazar came inside her. Coming down from his orgasm he pounded a few more times until Meg cried out as she hit her own climax. The angel let her down and they collapsed together against the wall, panting and sweating in the aftermath. After a minute they put their clothes in order, both grinning. Meg brushed a hand through her hair trying to fix the mess and cleared her throat.

"Better be leaving since I'm on the run."

"I get that feeling." Balthazar sighed.

"Till next time." The dark haired demon said.

Balthazar nodded with a smirk. "Then you better not let the Winchesters or the trench coat angel get you first. Maybe we can take our time and spice things up?"

Meg smiled back. "I'd like that."

Then the angel was gone.


End file.
